


I Would Let You If You Asked Me

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Tsukishima/Yamaguchi or Kuroo/Tsukishima or Kuroo/Daichi or Oikawa/IwaizumiFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: I am old enough for this to end up nsfwDo Not Wants: n/aPrompt:I would let you if you asked me- Bloc Party 'I Still Remember'





	I Would Let You If You Asked Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Daichi's POV

I wonder if this is too much  
With you in the city and me out here  
I wonder if you will ask to leave  
I would let you if you asked me

I wonder if this is okay  
Or if you will tire of living with me  
I wonder if you will ask to leave  
I would let you if you asked me

I wonder when we drifted  
You never tell me what’s on your mind anymore  
I wonder if you will ask to leave  
I would let you if you asked me

I wonder if I crossed a line  
You slammed the door and haven’t come back  
I wonder if you will ask to leave  
I would let you if you asked me


End file.
